villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Butch Gilzean
Butch Gilzean is a character in the DC Show Gotham and was the second-in-command to Fish Mooney in the Falcone crime family, before being brainwashed to serve her former umbrella boy Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin. He is played by Drew Powell. Biography Working for Fish Mooney Butch Gilzean works for Fish Mooney under Carmine Falcone and is loyal to her. He is first seen when Fish is beating someone up accused of stealing from her, but stops to tend to Harvey Bullock and detective James Gordon. Butch encourages her umbrella boy Oswald Cobblepot to give the man a beating, however tells him to calm down when he gets too over excited with the torture. It is eventually broken up by James Gordon who checks in on them and he gets Oswald to drop the bat. When James turns up at the club to question Fish over the Wayne murders and the fact the wrong man is set up, he is knocked out and taken to a warehouse to be gutted. When Harvey attempts to save him and threatens Fish that if she kills him he will be forced to take her out, she orders Butch over the phone to hang Harvey up next to Jim and have him gutted, which Butch does. However Don Falcone arrives and shoots down Butch's men, and tells him that if Fish wants to kill police she has to come straight to him first. Falcone then leaves Butch alive and takes James away for a talk. Brainwashed to serve Cobblepot When Oswald reveals Fish's plans to takeover the crime family, her and Butch are taken away to be taught a lesson. Butch escapes and rescues Fish and they head back to the club to confront Oswald. But Carmine's hitman Victor Zsasz arrives with his henchwomen and chases down the pair of them. Butch helps Fish escape through a window but is captured by Victor. Over the next week he is taken to Victor's basement, tortured and brainwashed to serve Oswald. Butch is returned to Oswald in order to help run the night club. Sometime later Fish returns to Gotham and makes an alliance with Don Sal Maroni to kill Carmine Falcone so they can rule Gotham. Carmine is strung up along with Gordon and Cobblepot to be killed and Butch is happy to reunite with Fish, although he is confused due to his conditioning and goes to lie down, which makes Fish angrier at Cobblepot for Butch being hurt. When a bloody war breaks out after Fish kills Maroni, she faces off with Cobblepot on the warehouse roof. Butch arrives armed, but conflicted over who to shoot he ends up shooting both Fish and Cobblepot. Butch collapses and an injured Fish comforts him, but she ends up being pushed from the roof by Cobblepot and presumably killed. A month after Mooney's death Butch continues to serve Cobblepot in his crime family after Falcone left town after the mob war. Failed Undercover When Cobblepot's mother is kidnapped by the corrupt Theo Galavan in order to make him carry out hits on his competitors wanting to run for mayor, Butch assists Cobblepot in wiping out one of the candidates. When Cobblepot worries over his mother, Butch assures him they will get her back. However, despite killing off Theo's competitors, Butch breaks it to Oswald that they still haven't got her back, causing Oswald to go into a rage. Cobblepot comes up with the idea to put Butch undercover into Theo's organisation. Cobblepot chops off Butch's hand to try and make it look like Butch will genuinely betray Cobblepot. Although Theo apparently hires him, he later reveals to Butch he knows he is still loyal to Penguin. Theo calls in his sister Tabitha who gets into a fight with Butch and later overpowers him. On Theo's orders she then gets to work to "fix" the conditioning. Later on a scraped and hurt Butch returns to Cobblepot, revealing his mother is located at the waterfront. Trivia *Drew Powell was promoted to regular for season 2. *Butch having a weapon attached to his stump appears to be a reference to Ash Williams from The Evil Dead franchise, who had lost his hand and uses the stump to attach weapons. This appears to be supported as Barbara Kean suggests attaching a chainsaw, Ash's most iconic weapon of choice. Episode appearances Season One *"Pilot" *"Selina Kyle" *"Arkham" *"Penguin's Umbrella" *"Harvey Dent" *"Lovecraft" *"Rogues' Gallery" *"What The Little Bird Told Him" *"Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" *"The Blind Fortune Teller" *"Red Hood" *"Under the Knife" *"The Anvil or the Hammer" *"All Happy Families Are Alike" Season Two *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: Scarification" *"Rise of the Villains: By Fire" Gallery ZsaszStopsButch.png|Butch is held at gunpoint by Zsasz ButchHandless.png|Butch with his hand cut off Category:Gotham Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighter Category:Mobsters Category:Henchmen Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Tragic Villain Category:Living Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Delusional Category:Assassin Category:Protective Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Recurring villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Successful Villains